


Lucius is Tired (Trademark Sign)

by temptresslove



Series: Welcome to the Candy Store [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Again, Crack, LUCIUS MALFOY POV BECAUSE I LOVE HIM, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptresslove/pseuds/temptresslove
Summary: Harry and Tom have sex—not with each other—but with the entire Hogwarts population to make each other jealous. Poor Lucius is once again a front row witness to it all.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Welcome to the Candy Store [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1347778
Comments: 45
Kudos: 917





	Lucius is Tired (Trademark Sign)

**Author's Note:**

> I liked this prompt so much, I wanted to expand it. Lol.

Lucius knew that Tom Riddle was in love with Harry Potter.

It was obvious and it was _annoying._ He could practically feel the sexual tension crackling in the air every time the two talked. The perpetual smirks and the absolute _refusal_ to touch was all Lucius could bear. They were both so sexually charged for each other that both of them slept with entire Hogwarts population just to relieve themselves of it and, _and!_ Lucius _knew_ they were doing it to make each other jealous too, with the way they paraded their current paramour in front of each other.

“ _Riddle,_ ” Harry would spat at the Slytherin whenever they saw each other, paying no mind to Lucius as if he didn’t exist.

_“Potter,”_ Tom would throw right back, the most charming smile on his face that never failed to make Lucius feel _spooked_.

“Still getting inhumanely taller, I see,” the Gryffindor would say insultingly. “With your growing height and _ridiculous_ face, I woudn’t be surprised if you turned out to be half-troll.”

“You can call me _handsome_ , Potter,” Tom would goad him. “Nobody would certainly judge you, its a universally-acknowledged _fact_.”

“The only universally-acknowledged fact is you’re a prick,” Harry would bite back.

“A prick everyone wants to fuck.”

_“Everyone?”_ Harry would ask smugly, reminding him that Harry has nearly slept with everyone except him.

“ _Yes,_ ” Tom would say, the arrogance of being a Slytherin heir displaying itself. _"Everyone." Including you._ Tom dares the Gryffindor to deny it.

And then they’d stare at each other for too long, not backing down, until Lucius would be forced to nudge Tom into their next class.

Lucius could not count the times where both of them would be making out with their new sexual partners right when the other was around. The Great Hall was always composed of Harry and Tom shoving their tongue into some unsuspecting fuck buddy.

It was a new person each week!

Even the professors have turned a blind eye against two of most brilliant students at Hogwarts. Their grades, if anything, didn’t even drop one bit; both obviously determined to win against each other in any way possible. And even though their conduct was altogether concerning… no one really had the guts to reprimand the two.

Harry would have his parents involved in an instant like the spoiled brat that he was and Tom… well… Everybody was scared of Tom. And that was without his parents involved. Merope and her muggle husband would be _livid_. And ain’t nobody got time for that.

They were just hormonal teenagers. No one wanted to get in the way of two hormonal teenagers.

Two hormonal teenagers whose hormones extended into all four houses.

The worst part was they weren’t particularly picky. Harry and Tom had targeted each other’s houses first so the rumor would reach them the fastest. And there was no better way to make each other jealous by having a make out session with their fuck buddies in front of their common room’s entrance.

It was a common sight to see Harry Potter in the Slytherin dungeon entrance, especially, when it was almost time for curfew and Tom and Lucius were on their way back from prefect meetings. It was also a weekly occurrence to see Tom seducing a poor bloke right in front of Gryffindor’s common rooms.

They’ve slept with so many people that Lucius, at this point, was sure he could name all the people they _didn’t_ have sex with. Lucius had a sneaking suspicion that they would sleep with everyone in Hogwarts until there was nobody else to fuck… but each other.

But both were too prideful to ever admit that they had feelings for one another. So they expressed it best as they could: sleeping with everyone else except with each other.

Of course nobody else knew _why_ it was happening.

People just felt lucky enough to be picked by two of the hottest bachelors in Hogwarts. If you were chosen, you were _desirable_. Everyone would look at you with envy. No one could pass up the chance. Even stuck-up virgin Granger couldn’t say no to Tom when he pressed a hand against her bum. 

And even Draco, Lucius’ own brother, the _idiot_ , who did not care for blood traitors, turned fabulously pink when Harry cornered him into one of the many _crowded_ hallways in Hogwarts.

It didn’t matter where it happened too. The more people had a chance to _hear_ and _see_ , the better.

Lucius really was about to drop Tom Riddle as friend, Slytherin heir or not, because he could not take it anymore.

_“Potter,”_ Tom greets imperiously as Harry passes them by. Lucius rolls his eyes.

_“Riddle,”_ Harry says with a smirk on his face.

“No one to fuck today?” Tom asks, arms crossing, eyebrow up, uncharacteristically crass when it came to dealing with the Gryffindor.

“Hm,” Harry says noncommittally, shrugging. “I’d like to be the one getting _fucked_ for once.”

Tom chuckles. “The problem with you, _Potter_ , is you don’t have taste.”

“Oh?” Harry flips his hair. “I suppose you shagging Bellatrix Black in a greenhouse is _taste?_ ”

“And you giving heated handjobs with Percy Weasley in the library _is_?” Tom retorts, totally unshaken.

“Maybe I should give you a handjob and we’ll see just how good my taste is.”

“Maybe you should.”

Lucius _runs_ (correction: _brisk walks_ , Malfoy heirs did _not_ run) before the _bastards_ actually did start having sex in the goddamn hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Hi, anon! Hope you liked it.
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
